Une boite à la mode
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Et si la James Bond Girl était un James Bond Boy ?


**Titre** : Une boite à la mode.  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Camille-Miko  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : James Bond  
><strong>PersosCouple** : James/OMC  
><strong>Rating<strong> : R  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout est à Ian Fleming, sauf cette histoire.  
><strong>Prompt<strong> : « Une intrigue comme dans les livres/les films où cette fois, la James Bond Girl serait un James Bond Boy ? »  
><strong>Note personnelle<strong> : Chère inconnue, j'ai supposé que tu ne serais pas contre certains développements, aux vues de tes autres demandes. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir sacrifié la « sacro-sainte » bataille générale finale, à la lisibilité de l'histoire. Vous remercierez vos trois anges gardiens biologistes de vous avoir évité des théories fumeuses sur les phéromones…

* * *

><p>– James vous devez sauver le monde. Pour cela, Q vous a sélectionné quelques gadgets. Pour vous assister, vous retrouverez sur place un agent.<br>– Une femme ?  
>– Non, James. Pour la sauvegarde de la mission, c'est un homme. Il se nomme Samuel Pussy. Boris Karakoff a décidé de conquérir le monde et de détruire l'espèce humaine. Pour cela, il a mis au point une arme qui – selon nos informations – pourrait modifier les habitudes personnelles des victimes.<br>– Avons-nous des précisions, M ?  
>– Certaines personnes affirmeraient que cela toucherait les habitudes… sexuelles des personnes touchées. Néanmoins, nous ne savons rien sur Boris Karakoff.<br>James hocha la tête, avant de sortir après avoir salué Moneypenny. 

* * *

><p>Les assistants de Q s'agitaient au fond du hangar autour de la carcasse d'une voiture, d'où s'échappaient régulièrement des nuages de fumée.<br>– 007, voici vos accessoires. Pour vous fondre dans la masse, voici déjà une tenue pour votre mission, fit Q, tout en lui tendant un paquet. Vous trouverez dedans un pantalon en cuir, un haut argenté moulant et, enfin, un boxer noir. Par prudence, nous avons mis des préservatifs.  
>Voyant James jouer avec certains d'entre eux, il lui ôta le paquet et le reposa rapidement sur la table, avant de l'entraîner plus loin. Une explosion retentit depuis la carcasse.<br>– Néanmoins, faites attention, ceux à l'emballage rouge sont – en réalité – affûtés et peuvent trancher presque n'importe quoi. Vous avez aussi ce stylo. Il vous permettra d'analyser différentes substances. Voici, notre dernière ceinture. Si vous appuyez sur la boucle, les ondes venues de son arme seront inactives durant quarante secondes. Si vous tirez sur la boucle, une corde de cent mètres se déroulera. Elle est incassable. Si vous appuyez sur le bouton à droite de votre montre, elle prendra des photos d'empreinte. Avec une longue pression sur le même bouton, elle vous fera un tirage papier de cette même empreinte. Enfin, regardez. Si vous ôtez les boucles de ces chaussures, vous aurez des masques qui vous protégeront contre la plupart des gaz. Si un bip retentit, vous aurez dix minutes avant que le masque ne fasse plus effet et un long bip retentira à ce moment..  
>– Réellement ?<br>– Réellement. Est-ce que vous pourriez tout me ramener en bon état ?  
>James haussa les épaules, le regard visiblement hilare, tout en s'éloignant, laissant à Q l'impression diffuse qu'il ne reverrait aucune partie de son matériel intact. <p>

* * *

><p>Le rendez-vous avait été donné dans une boîte à la mode. James n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître Samuel Pussy, d'après les photos du dossier. Plus grand que lui, les cheveux ramenés en catogan, il faisait néanmoins forte impression. La plupart des personnes présentes se retournaient sur son passage. Il fallait avouer qu'il était un bel homme.<br>– Le fond de l'air est frais aujourd'hui, lui lança James.  
>– Néanmoins, il va se réchauffer d'ici les prochains jours, lui répondit Pussy. Samuel Pussy, votre correspondant de Liverpool.<br>– Bond, James Bond. Que diriez–vous de prendre un verre, pour avoir un peu plus chaud ?  
>L'agent eut un rire, avant de faire signe à l'autre homme de le suivre vers le bar.<br>– Comment êtes–vous arrivés à remonter à cette boite, Pussy ? demanda–t–il après avoir commandé deux vodka–martini, medium dry, au shaker s'il vous plait avec un zeste de citron.  
>– Des agents nous ont averti que les usagers avaient un comportement étrange. Ici, même si la population est plutôt gay, il y a pas mal d'hétéros qui viennent. Sauf que depuis quelques semaines, c'est comme si tout le monde était homosexuel.<br>– Alors quand certaines sommités ont commencé à se peloter, vous avez commencé à faire un rapprochement.  
>– Sauf que le souci est que nous n'avons pas idée de comment Karakoff s'y prend.<br>James hocha la tête et commença à siroter son vodka–martini, qu'un serveur lui avait apporté. Le fond du problème se tenait uniquement dans la problématique des politiques. La reine pouvait difficilement accepter que tout son gouvernement devienne soudainement gay. Déjà que ce n'était pas nécessairement bien vu…

Se mêlant à la foule, ils allèrent danser. Malgré une attention accrue, rien ne ressortait d'inhabituel. James s'était vu proposé des poppers par plusieurs fois et avait subtilisé une fiole. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient frottés à lui. C'était aussi étrange que bizarre. Autant dire que cela relevait presque d'une grande première. Presque. Il avait quand même été au Collège. Néanmoins, cela ne s'était pas plus reproduit depuis. Samuel, quant à lui, semblait dans son élément naturel. Il passait des bras d'un homme à un autre avec une facilité sans nom. Il allait d'un groupe à un autre avec l'évidence de celui qui connaît, qui est en terre conquise.  
>Rejoignant James, Pussy secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien trouvé, lui aussi. Néanmoins, il se lova contre l'espion de Sa Majesté, lui murmura à l'oreille les quelques informations qu'il avait glanées. Les actions étranges commençaient généralement tard dans la soirée et elles se déclenchaient toujours vers la scène. Tous les deux firent le choix de s'en rapprocher. Samuel semblait réellement dans son élément, lui prenant le poignet, posant la main sur la hanche, le ventre, … James, alors qu'ils étaient au pied de la scène, le serra contre lui, collant leurs corps.<br>– Vous êtes un habitué, Samuel ? Lui demanda–t–il à l'oreille.  
>– Cela vous regarde–t–il, James ? Lui fit–il, alors que la soufflerie venait –enfin !- de se mettre en marche, dans la fournaise qu'était la boîte.<br>Avant que Bond ait eu le temps de répondre, il y eut un mouvement de foule. Deux hommes venaient de se sauter dessus et de commencer à se déshabiller. James bondit jusque vers eux, les sépara et commença à observer celui qu'il avait vers lui, alors que Samuel faisait de même avec l'autre homme. Un peu plus loin, un deuxième couple s'était formé. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient bien plus nombreux et, quand James sentit ses sens le brûler, cette envie, larvée au creux de son ventre, voulant sortir, il comprit que ce n'était pas une drogue qui avait été injecté. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils auraient tous bu. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous inspiré.  
>Ses reins le brûlaient. Il sentait des corps se presser contre lui, quand Pussy l'attrapa et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. James voyait le torse de son agent de liaison se soulever. Vite. Trop vite. Le temps paraissait suspendu. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie d'abandonner la mission, de laisser de côté cette chasse à l'homme, pour se laisser porter par ses désirs. Jusqu'à ce que Samuel le gifle.<br>– De retour, avec moi, Bond ? On va suivre la ventilation ? Lui demanda–t–il.  
>James hocha la tête par deux fois. Se baissant, il lui tendit un des boucles de ses chaussures.<br>– Masque contre les gaz. On ne sait jamais, ajouta–t–il en l'enfilant.  
>Se glissant derrière la scène, ils suivirent les passages étroits qui s'y trouvaient. Si la poussière semblait pouvoir s'y entasser librement, il n'en restait pas moins que la ventilation marchait bien et était très largement accessible. N'importe qui aurait pu se servir de celle–ci pour répandre un gaz. Bond se pencha en voyant un élément blanc. Au moment où il toucha celle–ci, la poudre se répandit et son masque se mit à biper. Glissant un échantillon dans un sachet, il fit signe à Pussy de s'éloigner avec lui. Dans la poudre, se trouvaient des traces de pas, qui s'éloignait vers une ouverture d'un monte–charge.<br>Haussant les épaules, James ouvrit sa ceinture et accrocha la corde, avant de se laisser glisser le long du conduit, suivi de Samuel. La piste s'arrêtait quelques mètres plus loin, devant une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Porte dont la poignée possédait de belles empreintes. Après une rapide photo grâce à sa montre, ils firent le choix de faire une rapide inspection –sans résultats– de la plate–forme de déchargement donnant à l'arrière. Revenant à travers le conduit, les deux agents entendirent un long bip, tandis que la poussière blanche s'agitait autour d'eux. 

* * *

><p>– Bien joué, James ! Grâce à l'empreinte que vous nous avez envoyée et à l'analyse du produit que vous avez trouvé, nous avons pu arrêter Boris Karakoff. Il se nomme, en réalité, Edward Brown. Il avait disparu de nos fichiers depuis plusieurs années. Nous étions au point de nous demander s'il n'était pas mort. Il était chimiste. Son travail était de rechercher de nouvelles drogues de substitution pour les sevrages. Par hasard, il a découvert un nouveau stupéfiant, qu'il a nommé le « sex–pollen ». Il avait pu remarquer, en le testant sur des singes, les effets que vous connaissez. Il a pu améliorer la volatilité du produit et a disparu dans la nature, sans que personne ne prenne connaissance de sa découverte. Il a fini de le mettre au point, en Ecosse, et a mis en marche son infâme manœuvre. Nous avons pu le trouver dans son repaire. Pour une fois, il n'y a eu ni massacres, ni grande bataille. Nos hommes étaient équipés de masques à particules, qui leur permettaient de ne pas subir les effets de cette drogue, sur laquelle il fondait toute sa défense. Il a… Vous m'écoutez, James ? James, vous me recevez ? James ? James ?<br>James tendit la main pour éteindre le transistor. Il n'avait que peu écouté, car juste avant, Samuel avait ouvert le petit flacon, qu'il tenait dans la main. Une légère poudre blanche se répandit dans la pièce, alors que l'agent secret de Sa Majesté s'approchait de lui. Déjà nus tous les deux, Pussy le laissa l'embrasser. James le poussa sur le lit, déjà bien défait.  
>– Alors, comme ça, on a gardé un peu de ce produit ? lui murmura–t–il à l'oreille, avant de la lui mordiller.<br>– Comme si tu ne le savais pas… Ne l'a–t–on pas utilisé déjà hier et encore avant ?  
>James étouffant un rire, sentit la drogue prendre peu à peu le pouvoir de son corps. Ses hanches ondulaient d'elles–même, se heurtant à son corps. Tous les deux avaient le souffle coupé. La drogue exacerbait tous leurs ressentis. L'excitation venait bien plus vite, bien plus facilement. Leurs corps se réclamaient. L'envie d'être possédé, d'être baisé, la volonté d'être pris leur brûlait les reins. Celle de pénétrer, de baiser, de prendre, de défoncer rendait James presque tremblant. Il ne préparait pas beaucoup Samuel. Le lubrifiant sur les doigts, les doigts plongeant en lui, s'activant. Les touchers sur la prostate, qui lui donne envie de miauler, de s'ouvrir.<br>Bond se lubrifia, avant de pénétrer Pussy. Le sentir en lui avait quelque chose d'apaisant, dans cette urgence. Un semblant de calme, alors que leurs reins ondulaient l'un vers l'autre. A chaque fois qu'il sentait son sexe frapper la prostate, il prenait conscience de retenir sa respiration. Le besoin d'être baisé était chavirant, le dévorait profondément. Les mains de James sur ses hanches, l'aidant à aller–et–venir, sans melliflu, le plaquant sur le matelas, le possédant pleinement.  
>Cela avait quelque chose de sulfureux, de délicieux. Tout était bien plus intense. Faire l'amour ainsi était un immense plaisir. Cela devenait addictif et rendait à James des envies d'étudiant anglais. Allongé au creux des draps, il jouait avec les cheveux de Samuel. Celui–ci somnolait sur son épaule.<p>

Finalement, il pourrait s'habituer à cette vie.

Fin.


End file.
